For every action
by Wai - Aki
Summary: [Oneshot COMPLETE] When Fuji and Ryoma started to date the people around them reacted. But the real problem is this: How will Ryoma's father react?


Title: For every action  
Pairing: FujiRyo  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG  
Summary: When Fuji and Ryoma started to date the people around them reacted. But the real problem is this: How will Ryoma's father react?

* * *

_Newton's Third Law states: For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction._

_

* * *

_

Perhaps it was a good thing that Tezuka mentioned anyone dating within the team would have to handle the repercussions on their own. They support each other as a team, but if something were to disturb that delicate balance, you have to make a choice. The team or your relationship. It wasn't that Tezuka didn't want anyone to be happy, but the team came first. He proved it the day he played Atobe and between the captain's arm--a tennis player's life--and what could be classified as puppy love, it would be very callous if you chose your love life over the team.

Echizen Ryoma didn't even _know_ what the heck a love life was before he came to Japan. Sure, kids in America did things that would send a parent to the hospital for heart failure, but Ryoma was too preoccupied with tennis to notice. Everyone has their own little distractions, a little shelter they have from the vicious real world. Echizen Ryoma didn't have a shelter, tennis was more of a circus tent to Ryoma than a measly little shelter.

But it's kind of hard when real life slips in under that shelter. Real life and real love, in the form of one tennis genius.

Ryoma wouldn't have given Fuji a second thought if Fuji didn't play tennis...Well OK, he probably would have, because Fuji had a special way to make himself noticeable to others. He reacted with other people's danger sensors. So people would know whenever he popped out of nowhere to cause a mischief or two. But in Ryoma's case...let's just say that it would take him a little longer to notice.

When the two of them started dating, there was uproar in the team. Not because people were against it, per se, but because of who they were. Rumors were flying around about how they started dating. Some didn't make sense and some...well, the team had their suspicions. Of course, the fact that Ryoma claimed that he was tricked into dating Fuji helped the rumor mills a lot. But while they focused on _how_ they got together, other rumors were emerging too.

Some of the players went as far as contemplating how their kids would look like and what kind of tennis prowess they would possess, until Oishi kindly pointed out that both Fuji and Ryoma were boys. Eiji made a joke about how both Fuji and Ryoma were _pretty_ and that's why people forgot that they were both boys. Someone should have reminded him that jokes like those don't exactly amuse the couple. And no matter how many times Eiji shouted and whined that two against one wasn't fair, Fuji and Ryoma didn't drop the speed of their serve once. Tezuka had to eventually intervene to "kindly" remind them that singles usually involved one person against another and not two people against one.

Fuji blamed it on memory loss. Ryoma didn't bother blaming anyone, he just walked away.

They never really had any problems with their team members. It was the fangirls that really caused them much grief. Or they would if those two actually noticed. But Ryoma didn't really understand why suddenly his locker was filled with both death threats and love letters, he never bothered sorting through them anyway. And Fuji didn't really see all those fangirls torn between trying to do something to maim him for stealing "Ryoma-sama" from under their noses and fearing the swift and deadly retribution they would undoubtedly have to suffer through.

The one problem they would soon have to face--and they were well aware of this--was Echizen Nanjiroh. Not that Ryoma cared much what his father would say. He hoped the old man would have some sort of coronary that would render him speechless to the end of time, but that would be asking too much. It wasn't as if his old man can make him stop seeing Fuji anyway, they were on the tennis team and practicing together would make that almost impossible.

Still, this problem hung over their relationship like a storm cloud over a wedding reception. That looming presence of something horrible that would or could happen wasn't healthy for any relationship, even a really weird one like theirs. It wasn't that they were so unusual that the relationship was weird...well, alright, their personality had a lot to do with the strange circumstances.

They did what other normal couples did. Hold hands, make out and other things. Things that Ryoma would like to keep behind closed doors as oppose to out in the open. Fuji liked his privacy too, even though he did so enjoy making others squirm, like kissing Ryoma senseless during practice. At random intervals. He nearly forced Tezuka to move them to the opposite ends of the court, except Tezuka knew Fuji would find a way to get to the other side, tennis balls or not.

One would think that if both of them didn't care about what Nanjiroh really think, then why would they have to go out of their way to tell him? It didn't have anything to do with approval, really. It was just a gesture, one that Fuji thought was very important. He wanted everyone to know about their relationship, all the while gleefully watching their reactions. Fuji loved kissing Ryoma in front of old ladies on the bus, to see their scandalized reactions and then smile brightly at them. Of course, Ryoma loved this as much as Fuji, but he did wish that Fuji would warn him before grabbing him out of the blue and then kissing the living daylights out of him.

* * *

The day that Fuji walked Ryoma home for the sole purpose of finally telling Echizen Nanjiroh that he was dating his son, the weather was pretty good. There were stray clouds in the sky but the sun was shining brightly and the sky was deep blue. There was even a little wind, making the weather just about right to play tennis.

"Old man." Facing Echizen Nanjiroh wasn't quite as intimidating as he once thought. Of course, the fact that he had a magazine over his face and was snoring quite loudly from under that very magazine helped a lot. So did the fact that Fuji recognized him as the crazy and mysterious monk that seemed to pop up everywhere.

He didn't know whether or not he should be glad that Ryoma didn't have the same bad habits his father had.

"Oi! Old man!" Ryoma said, louder this time. He reached out to throw the magazine aside. But still, Nanjiroh didn't move. He did, however, snore louder.

"Tsch. What a burden." Muttered Ryoma, tugging his cap down.

"Maybe we should postpone?"

"He's always like this." Ryoma said with a sigh. He nodded once and then poked his father side. "Oi, mother found your collection of dirty magazine. She's going to burn them."

"WHAT!" The loud scream of horror from the moment ago unconscious man made Fuji open his eyes, just to blink. "Huh? Oh it's you." Nanjiroh said when he looked at his son, sighing in relief. "Hey, what did I tell you about waking me up like that, huh?"

"You sleep like the dead, old man, that's the only way I can wake you up."

"No respect for your elders." Sighed Nanjiroh. "What did I ever do to deserve such an ungrateful son!"

"You're a pervert, that's what." Ryoma muttered under his breath. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh? And what's that?" Nanjiroh said, while trying to suppress a yawn, unsuccessfully. "Eh?" It seemed he had finally noticed Fuji's presence, looking at him with a confused look. "You brought a friend, Ryoma?"

"Yeah. That's what I'm trying to tell-"

"So you want to play the great Echizen Nanjiroh, do you? That's great, that's great! You're the captain, right? Ah perfect, Ryoma talks about you all the time!" Fuji was about to correct him that no, he wasn't Tezuka but when he heard the last sentence he stopped and then his gaze shifted to Ryoma.

"Oh really? He does?" The tone could have been easily mistaken as friendly, but Ryoma knew that tone. He heard it more than a couple of times and every time he heard it someone got hurt. And that someone is never Fuji.

"He's lying, I never talk to him about tennis." Ryoma said quickly. "Besides, this isn't the captain, stupid old man. This is Fuji-sempai."

"Oh. I see...You still want to play?"

"If it's not too much trouble." If looks could kill, the look Ryoma just gave him would have made him die a thousand deaths. But Fuji wasn't one to pass on some fun. And playing against Ryoma's father counted as fun. He probably wouldn't be able to win, but you can never be sure!

Nanjiroh was serving and Fuji stole a glimpse at Ryoma, who was acting as umpire, even though they don't really need one. Fuji didn't know if his concentration was bad because of Ryoma or because of other factors, but when Echizen Nanjiroh's serve flew past him and he didn't even move...

The genius in him stirred.

He's fast, thought Fuji. What can you expect from a former pro tennis player? Well that may be true, but Fuji should have been able to sense it. When the next serve whistled past him and he barely lifted his racket to try and return it, Fuji was starting to be slightly annoyed.

Whenever Fuji plays with someone, even though that person is strong, he loves it. But in this case, when he couldn't even sense the ball, let alone return it...It became very annoying.

What tennis genius Fuji Syusuke didn't know was that the cause for his inability to sense Nanjiroh's serves was because he was actually quite worried about what could happen. After all, this was Ryoma's father and even though he did tell Ryoma that he didn't care, he couldn't help but care just a little. And the slightly worried look in Ryoma's eyes when they were walking home only worsened matters.

"What's this? I thought your sempai is suppose to be strong, Ryoma?" Nanjiroh asked his son, laughing at his scowling face.

"He **is** strong."

"Well he hasn't been able to return any of my serves!" Nanjiroh pointed out, still laughing. Ryoma looked as if he was torn between whacking his father with his tennis racket and throwing tennis balls at his head. Fuji, however, saw this opportunity as something else. So he waited until Nanjiroh threw the ball in the air for his serve before finishing it with a move that wasn't unlike his own Higuma Otoshi.

"Actually, I've been contemplating ways of telling you gently that your son is gay." Nanjiroh's eyes widened, racket falling from his head. And because of this, he forgot all about the ball he threw in the air a split second ago. But he did remember it a second later, when gravity forced the ball down on his head.

He sputtered, cursed and rubbed his head, all the while still staring at Fuji. And then his gaze shifted to Ryoma, who looked ready to throttle Fuji. "Oi, is this true?"

"Yes, it is." Ryoma muttered, sighing and cursing Fuji silently.

"HOW? How is it that my son is GAY?" Nanjiroh ranted, fumbling for his cigarette and lighter. "If not for your good sempai here I would have-" He stuck the cigarette between his lips and fumbled with his lighter.

"Well _good_ sempai here is my boyfriend, so he's partially to blame."

For a moment, Ryoma thought that his wish was coming true, that his father was having a coronary. Or at least, some sort of reaction that would render him speechless forever.

No such luck.

"I had my suspicions! You never liked girls! But I thought that was because you love tennis more than them! Tennis, tennis, tennis! I _knew_ I shouldn't have let you come back to Japan! I should have kept you back in America. You must have a thing for blondes. That's it! You're not attracted to the girls here because they're not blondes! I should just-"

"Stupid old man."

"Watch it, boy!"

"You can't do anything to change this. We're together, deal with it."

"I don't care about your love life. But I wanted grandchildren!"

"Then we'll adopt." Ryoma said with a shrug.

"Would you, really?"

"No."

The argument could have gone on forever, but luckily, Fuji chose saving his boyfriend before his own amusement. "I'm sure you have plenty of time to talk about this." He looked at Ryoma, who clearly was unhappy with the way things went and at the interruption. "But, Ryoma and I have plans. Right, Ryoma?"

"Right."

"Fine. We'll talk about this later." Nanjiroh said with a sigh, trying to light the cigarette.

"Well then, we'll be going now, _Dad_." Fuji said cheerfully, smile widening at the stricken look on Nanjiroh's face and at the cigarette that slipped from his lips. It was bad enough that the bomb was dropped on him on that particular day, where Nanako confiscated his favorite magazine and Ryoma didn't even want to play against him that morning. But...this?

"That was a bit much." Ryoma muttered when they were well out of earshot.

"Ah. Really? I apologize."

"You don't sound sorry at all." Ryoma said accusingly.

"You don't sound angry." Fuji countered, blue eyes piercing yet gentle at the same time. This was Ryoma after all and the comment was said for the sake of saying it. His tone held no malice and if he truly was upset, Fuji would have known.

"Tsch. Whatever." He tugged his cap lower, but he couldn't quite hide the satisfied smirk on his face. "I want food. And you're buying." Fuji chuckled at the order, arm sliding around Ryoma's waist to pull him close.

"Yes, yes. Your wish is my command, your highness."

"Your highness? That's new."

"Would you prefer President? Prime Minister? Foreign Dignitary?"

"Fuji?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Their relationship was certainly unusual, but their care for each other was genuine. And even though not a lot of people would understand them or they way they show their affections, they understood and their friends and certain family members did too. That's the most important thing of all, right?

* * *

End+

* * *

So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please take time to review. 


End file.
